Babysitting Vongola
by MewChiiLi
Summary: Watching kids is hard. Watching kids in the mafia is even harder. But hey, someone had to do it. OC-centric
1. Prologue

**Tsuna**: *covers ears while Chii squeals and blasts music* Chii-san...P-please stop! You might wake the neighbors!

**Chii**: Oh right... *turns off music much to Tsuna's delight* This wasn't supposed to be posted until next week, but I got super excited ^^; updates should be between 2 days - a week. Take it away Tsu-kun~

**Tsuna**: Chii doesn't own KHR and she really hopes that you enjoy reading.

**Chii**: Tsu-kun you're just too cute ^3^

* * *

**_Prologue_**

He left me. Father actually left me. He left me alone to die. I had nowhere to go. My mother and her parents had died in an accident. My other grandparents have been missing for years. Both of my parents had no siblings. I was all alone. Not only did he abandon me, but he also left me with a debt to pay. He was an alcoholic and a gambler. I thank whatever god may be out there that he never got abusive, but still… I was left alone. I had been in that apartment all weekend, just sitting there. I couldn't cry. I knew that if did, I wouldn't be able to stop. So, I just sat there, in shock.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I figured this would happen.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

_Blink_

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The door was broken down. The loan sharks came. It was time. Staring blankly ahead, almost in a trance, I stood up, walked towards the man, and handed him the keys to the apartment. I walked out of what once was my home and onto the streets. I knew that they wouldn't give me a chance to pay off the huge debt. I had no choice but to move forward.

After walking around for a while to cool her head, the now lonely Sakura Tsukiyomi was able to think logically and properly. Her first priority was getting a job. She needed to save up money if she was going to be on her own now. Finding a shelter would be easy. She could go to an orphanage and stay there no problem. She knew that she wouldn't be able to rely on them forever, and she much preferred being independent anyways.

Sakura wandered around most of Namimori looking for a job. No luck yet. The sun was going to set in about an hour or two. That gave her enough time to check out the rest of the street after a quick snack. She stopped by a bakery and decided to treat herself. She didn't know when the next time she'd be able to snack on some cake would be. So, naturally, she had trouble deciding which cake would be worth the last bit of money.

"I'm leaving!" She looked up, surprised at the sudden yelling. Sakura had been here often enough to know that the person leaving with a furious expression and the heavy looking duffle bags was the baker's daughter. She also happened to know that said daughter did a lot of work around the bakery. Now was her chance! Her prayers had been answered. She waited a while before striking up conversation with the baker.

"Sorry about your daughter leaving"

"It's fine. I knew for a while that she was going to just get up and leave. She was tired of being cooped up here. I just wish that she'd stay a little longer."

"I know what you mean."

_Silence._

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She's always been very independent. I, on the other hand, need someone to help me out here. Not many people are willing to help out at a small bakery anymore."

"Well actually, I was looking for a job. I could use the money. I don't kow a lot about baking though."

"That's fine. Actually, that's perfect. Now I don't have to go searching for someone. Can you start right now? I'll show you how to make our simplest stuff like bread tonight. I can drop you off at home if it gets too late too."

"That would be great."

"So, what's your name?"

"Tsukiyomi Sakura nice to meet you." She smiled. Things were starting to look bright.

* * *

**Gokudera**: Oi woman. Don't ruin the tenth's life with your crappy stories

**Tsuna**: Gokudera-kun!

**Chii**: It's okay Tsu-kun...Please don't forget to review! The more you review the less likely I am to write something horrible...^^


	2. Hello, Baby

**Chii:** Okay guys, I had to change the story to an OC one. For those that really love reader-inserts I still have the original reader-insert version and I will be putting it up on Wattpad… as soon as I can figure out how to work that thing.

**Tsuna**: Chii don't own KHR…Sakura has kind of taken a life of her own and now owns herself…

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello, Baby.

"Bye Kagamine-san! I'm leaving now!" I quickly ripped off my apron and rushed out the door. I had overslept. The baker was nice enough to take me in as her own daughter. Her only condition was that I just had to help prepare before opening and help out at the register afterschool when I'm not busy. Hopping onto my bike, I pedaled as fast as I could. I have yet to experience the wrath of Hibari and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. Of course, with my horrible luck, a small cow child thing(?) decided to cross the path in front of me. He was sitting in the middle of the road, crying. As much as I needed to get to school, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid.

"Are you alright?"

"It's not Lambo-san's fault! Lambo-san was pushed by tail-head!" He just kept on crying. I just stared at him for a while, attempting to figure out what to do with him. _Wait…was that a bento next to him?_

"Are you trying to deliver that bento to someone Lambo-kun?" He nodded. "Do you know the name of the place you're going?" He shook his head. _I can't just leave him, but I'm losing precious time. I just hope that he's delivering it to someone I know_. "Who are you taking it to?"

"Tsuna-nii!"

_Silence._

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Click._

"Eh?! Dame-Tsuna?! I didn't know he had a brother. Anyways, hop on!" I picked up Lambo the cow-child and put him into my bike basket. I glanced down at my watch and my eyes bulged. Five minutes. I pedaled even harder than before (I didn't even think that was physically possible).

"Free periods are great"

"I can relax, and that annoying cow isn't here either"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Sakura burst into the classroom. Looking around and at the board, she sighed in relief. "Safe." She immediately walked towards Tsuna's desk and slammed her hand down. "Dame-Tsuna! Don't you EVER forget your lunch again." She held out a bento box wrapped in a green cloth. Tsuna just sat there, staring.

"HIIIEEE?! How'd you get it?" She was about to explain when Lambo hopped onto Tsuna's desk. "Lambo what are you doing here?"

"I found him crying in the streets on my way to school. You're lucky it was me who found him. He could've been kidnapped! This was all because you forgot your lunch!"

"Oi. Woman! How dare you yell at the tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun, it's fine. I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-san"

"Sorry I yelled at you Sawada-san. Just don't do it again, okay_?" Damn him and his sad puppy look_. She turned to Lambo and patted his head. His hair was really fluffy and fun to touch. "You did a good job and tried your best, huh, Lambo-kun." She held out a small grape candy that she had in her bag.

"How did the pretty lady know Lambo-san's favorite foods are grape and candy?" He was sniffling again. He shook his head out of his teary-eyed state and smiled. "From now on pretty lady will be Lambo-san's subordinate!" And…now she was lost.

* * *

**Gokudera**: No one's allowed to just yell at the tenth like that!

**Sakura**: I'll do what I want! You don't own me!

**Chii**: Well, that's it for now! Hopefully I can get these two to at least tolerate each other by next time. Please R/R as always ^^


End file.
